Phantom's Justice
by ditto453
Summary: The justice league are called in to help with a not so abandoned building, but then a badly beaten teen is brought out they may find out that some people are to broken to be saved, but is the teen truly broken? rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Random Ideas are plot bunnies to me ^^ reading a lot of DP fanfics and this pops into my head.**

**I do not own Danny phantom or Justice League.**

Chapter one – the almost broken child

The big names in the justice League were gathered outside a rather nondescript building. The League had been called in because a detective had looked into the owners of the building and found that it was supposed to be abandoned but it was not. They had been called because when the police had tried to enter the building a powerful ray had been shot at them. A few hours had passed and all the people in the building had been arrested. The rest of the league had already left for the watchtower or their respective cities. The seven founders had not left yet because J'onn had sensed something beneath the building and was worried about the amount of power being given off by it.

They heard yelling and J'onn tensed as the power got closer. They were shocked to see a team of EMTs rush into the building and then come out carrying a person who looked like they had been through Hell. There was no visible skin that was not bruised on them, quite a bit was visible as whatever clothes they had on had been shredded to the point of only covering the bare minimum, and their hair was so dirty it was impossible to tell what their hair color was. It took the leaguers a minute to figure out that the person was male and they were indeed still alive. The strange thing was that his hands were encased by glowing green cuffs. Upon closer inspection the league Realized that the person was only a teen and could not be older than 18. Batman was the first to approach the EMTs after they got the boy on a stretcher. The others could not hear what was said but the EMTs nodded and Batman pulled some lock-picks out of his belt and got to work on the cuffs. While Batman worked on the cuffs the EMTs worked to stabilize the boy the best they could. It took Batman about thirty seconds to get the cuffs off but the reaction was immediate the boys eyes fluttered open and they saw a pair of eyes that were Radioactive green. The gaze stunned everyone though, as the eyes held no life in them, this person had already given up hope that they would ever be free, that they would ever see the light of day again. The Leaguers could tell that this boy was a broken soul and if they did nothing he would either kill himself or be committed to a mental hospital for the rest of his life. Suddenly a wave of power erupted from the boy sending everyone flying back. Then the screaming began everyone looked at the boy and saw he was thrashing on the stretcher Screaming his lungs out. The EMTs quickly sedated the kid and he fell still. The EMTs seemed confused as to what to do next as the hospital did not have the facilities to look after a super powered person. Batman looked at the other leaguers and they all nodded, they would take the boy. Batman then turned to the EMTs and told them that the League would care for the boy. The EMTs nodded and allowed Batman to pick the boy up. He then walked back to where the others were standing and walked to the parked Javelin so they could return to the watchtower. Once they reached the Watchtower Batman brought the boy to the medical wing and laid him on a bed. He nodded to the personnel working there and they rushed the boy away so they could clean him up and stabilize him.

There was surprisingly little they could do for the boy besides clean him up and put an I.V. in his arm, though they did strap him down in case he started to thrash when the sedative wore off. With his hair clean they saw surprisingly white hair, the color of freshly fallen snow to be exact. Batman took a picture of the boy so he could run it through the supercomputer to see if he was in any of the systems. Other than that the boy was left in the room until the sedatives wore off.

**DONE**

**I know it is short but I had to get the idea out you can take it and run if you want. Just warn me first. I may continue I may not. Who knows.**


	2. Chapter 2 Is he truly broken?

**AND IT'S BACK!**

**Thanks to people thinking I should continue this story and my own mind this story shall continue!**

**Please note that chapter one has changed slightly with a mention of what Danny's suit is like not a big change just that it was pretty much destroyed.**

**Please note that most of the league will call Danny boy, kid, or child until they know his name, even though he is a teen he will not act like it most of the time. BTW Danny will be kinda OC here, but remember he has been held captive for an undisclosed amount of time (I'll tell you when I figure it out, so far it has been at least a few months). Phantom planet did not happen, just because I cannot figure out how to throw that into here without killing the timeline already set up. The league was not around when Danny was captured or the news had not reached Amity yet. So danny does not know of them.**

**Please note that I have given Danny some extra powers, nothing to major just some passive ones that helped his survival while captured and maybe one attack based power not sure yet but the passive ones are there.**

**Reminder I do not own Danny Phantom or the Justice League.**

'_Thought'_

"Normal speech"

Chapter 2 - Is he truly lost?

It took three days for the power surges that erupted from the kid to finally settle down. In that time the medics decided to examine him to figure out exactly what he had gone through. To say the boy had gone through hell was not an accurate description. A more appropriate one was that the boy had gone through hell and back _MULTIPLE_ times. The whole Justice League was shocked to know what the boy had gone through; the fact that he was still alive was an even bigger shock.

He had suffered multiple broken bones. The least of which were his legs which looked to have been broken at least TEN times, his hands had been mangled at one time according to X-rays, and he had cracked his skull open multiple times, those where the kindest injuries on the medics report. Now in the field of super-heroing injuries like these were common almost expected but what made the League sick was the fact that the boys back was a literal patchwork of scabs. The child had been whipped many times and would most likely always have scars on his back.

Three days after the boy was brought to the Watchtower a news crew had been allowed to see the boy in an attempt to identify the boy. Unfortunately as soon as the camera crew stepped into the observation room that was next to the boy's room they were hit with another power surge and the boy convulsed on his bed. The medics ran into the room only to be pushed back due to another wave of power. When the power surge stopped the boy lay peacefully on the bed once more while the room around him was trashed. As everyone was blinking in shock at the damage that had been done the boys eyes opened for the first time in three days.

-Danny's POV—

I was confused, I could sense the presence of many people but no hostility from them, the ability had developed during his capture, he could essentially sense those around him and how they were feeling. The people around me were always mad at me for some reason or another. I turned my head toward one of the people I felt and saw a man in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. I blinked in confusion then looked around the room. It looked like a standard hospital room if a little more high tech. It was then that I noticed two machines next to my bed one was connected to a tube which he followed to his arm, an I.V. line, the other was a tank that had a breathing mask hanging off of it. I tried to move but here was resistance at my wrists. I looked down to see a white strap holding my wrist in place.

'_Odd, isn't the strap usually green, and glowing. It's supposed to make sure I can't get out but this one is just white.' _I thought.

I cautiously made my wrist intangible and the strap fell strait through it. I was shocked until the wave of exhaustion hit; I guess not being able to use your powers for months will do that. My last conscious thought before the darkness took me was '_I wonder if they saw I was awake?'_

- Third Person-

By the time everyone in the room had recovered from the power surge Danny was already asleep again so no one even noticed, though they did notice that one of his hands were now free from its restraint. At that the medics looked at each other and shrugged none of them had done it. They decided to leave it as the boy may be calmer when he woke if they did.

The news crew was shocked at the power the kid possessed. He had unintentionally and while unconscious wrecked a room made of the strongest materials known to man, as it is common knowledge that most superheroes do not like to stay down and recover. None of news crew wanted to be near the boy for too long in case another power surge. One thing was sure the boy was definitely recognizable, with his snow white hair it probably would not be that hard, come on how many kids have hair that color?

-Danny POV—

I woke again to the room being dark, not pitch black but a dark where those inside could get to sleep but still be able to see. I assume that it is night wherever I am. I cautiously lift the wrist that I had freed earlier and to my shock I was able to bring it to my face. Blinking I phased my other wrist free and sat up, then proceeded to rub some of the stiffness out of my wrists while I studied the room. There was really nothing new to note two the same two machines as before and nothing new had been added to the room. I could not even see a camera in the room which was strange if it was the GIW.

'_Then again this whole thing has been different then what the Guys In White normally do. I mean not blocking my powers, actually allowing me to heal, not being hostel around me. I might not be with them but if not them then who. I'm pretty sure that they would cover their tracks from the government that they had me. But who else has technology that is this advanced. Either way I had better get out of here before they come looking for me. Eh maybe I'm finally going insane and this is one big hallucination.' _

With that I slipped off the bed, phasing my feet when it turned out that they were strapped down to. My knees gave out on me the second I tried to stand luckily I did not have to walk to get out of there so that was a minor problem, my powers will give out at some point and I may have to run but moot point at this time. I floated towards a wall and phased through it. I ended up in a hallway that thankfully was empty at the time deciding to conserve power I drifted down the hallway until I ended up in an area that did not seem to be used all that often. I phased into a random room and found a bedroom. Deciding to rest for a moment I landed on the bed and lay down only to fall asleep on the bed.

-Third person POV-

The people in the medical facility were going crazy. For the past three days they had a boy in a coma-like state and suddenly the boy disappears without a trace. They had told the league that the boy was gone and they were currently searching the Watchtower trying to find him. They had no idea what time he had left or was taken, they doubted he was taken this was the WATCHTOWER for crying out loud the only way here was by zeta beam or javelin.

It took the League thirty minutes to find the boy and when they did they were shocked. The boy was laying on his side sleeping in one of the many unused rooms in the watchtower on top of the bed that was in there. The leaguers remained in the hall and talked about what they would do. Some suggested taking him back to the medical facility, while other suggested moving him to a different room that at least had blankets on the bed. Those two ideas were shot down due to the chance of him panicking about waking up in a different room, no one wanted to deal with a super powered person panicking and possibly using their powers in the watchtower. Superman was the only one to notice movement from the child lying in the room.

He watched the child and noticed a slight shiver run over his frame. It was then that superman noticed that the Child's breathing and heart rate was not consistent with a person that was sleeping. Superman realized that the child was awake and listening to the conversation going on in the hall, another shiver ran over the boy, and the child appeared to be cold but said nothing about it, which meant that the child had often been cold with no one caring. Superman walked away from the room to one of the many supply closets located on the Watchtower and He pulled out a blanket.

Blanket in hand Superman walked back to the room where the boy was. Superman walked past the others standing at the door and over to the bed, making sure that his footsteps could be heard by the child on the bed, when he reached the bed Superman draped the blanket over the boy. He would have tucked it around him but Superman doubted the boy would let him. He took a step back as the child gripped the blanket in his hands as if he was waiting for someone to take it away from him. Superman watched as the child burrowed into the blanket before two radioactive green eyes opened to look at him. Superman noticed that the boy's eyes were a lot clearer than they had been three days ago when batman had taken the strange cuffs off of him. The boy then tensed at seeing Superman standing near him, eyes widening in fear.

He took a step away from the child and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"No one here is going to hurt you child. All we want to do is help you."

Superman watched as the child eyed him disbelievingly; He sighed and walked toward the door well aware that the boy's eyes followed his every movement. Just before he left the room he said "No matter what you think no member of the league will hurt you. If you get hungry there will be food outside the door." With that he was out the door unaware of the reaction he had caused in the child.

-Danny's POV-

I was shocked I simply could not believe that I had truly been rescued that I was free of them. But the league that the man had spoken about he had herd whispers of it in the facility, whispers that spoke of the heroes banding together and building a space station for a base. _'That had been how long ago though? I have no idea that place was always lit up. They had no real time table when it came to hurting me. The tests, simulations they ran on me, and of course when an agent was just mad and wanted to blow off some steam.' _A small smile came to his lips _'I must thank the league I doubt that I would have lasted much longer. My powers were beginning to become unstable due to being locked down for so long. Heh even if I can't use them I can still feel the energy in me.' _

I had to shake my head why was I getting my hopes up this was all just a Hallucination and eventually I will wake up back in the lab about to be experimented on. Yet somehow I could believe that I was free, somewhere in my mind registered a small piece of reality that screamed this is real.

'_Even if I am free and they are heroes they won't want me. My time trying to be a hero is over it was before it even started. Amity, the GIW, everyone they never gave me a chance to show them I was a hero. I doubt that these people that this League will accept me once they know I am a ghost, let alone one they hear the crimes I have been framed for.'_

I was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door to the room followed by footsteps that retreated down the hall. I blinked and shook my head I really need to learn not to zone out like that, that was how they caught me in the first place I was not paying attention to my surroundings as I was flying.

Getting up off the bed I carefully walked to the door, thankfully my knees did not give out like before but I was still a little wobbly. Reaching the door took an excruciating amount of time and when I did I was utterly exhausted. Carefully opening the door I saw a try of food sitting on a few folded blankets. I tilted my head in confusion until I remembered that the man who gave me the first blanket said that they would leave some food outside the door. I looked up and down the hall looking for anyone before I brought the food and blankets into the room. I quickly ate the food, I was beginning to think I was exhausted enough to fall asleep in it, and placed the trey outside the door before dragging myself and the blankets back to the bed. I decided to explore this new place once I could stay awake for more than thirty or so minuets.

As he fell asleep he never noticed a small camera placed in one corner of the room nor the ones scattered around the room, placed by a paranoid bat.

-Third person POV-

Superman was standing behind Batman with the rest of the founding members of the justice league watching a screen which showed a room with a single occupant. They watched as the boy seamed to zone out and get lost in his own thoughts. They watched the kid shake his head as if trying to get rid of his current train of thought before he zoned out again only to be startled by a knock at the door. The child shook his head again and stared at the door for a moment. He then carefully got up, though he was very wobbly on his feet, and slowly made his way to the door. They watched the child open the door as if he was expecting someone to be standing right outside. The child seemed confused as to why it something was there then seemed to remember something. The child then brought it into the room after making sure that there was no one in the hall. The child quickly ate the food and then placed the trey outside the door. He then dragged the new blankets to the bed and quickly fell asleep.

Batman turned to the others after the child had fallen asleep and asked the others what they had thought.

J'onn was the first to speak up when he said "From what I saw the child is wary of everything right now."

Superman nodded "When I draped the blanket over him his first reaction was to grip it like it was going to be taken away. Whatever they did to him in that place it had made him think that everything is going to be taken away."

The Green lantern's eyes narrowed "Why would someone do something like that, especially to a kid. Granted he has a strange hair color and powers but that is no excuse."

The other members of the justice league nodded in agreement.

Flash then spoke sounding like an adult for one "Why they did it is unimportant. The fact is we have a nearly broken kid that probably has no trust in adults. My question is how do we care for the kid? It's not like he will let us get close to him on purpose."

Batman turned to Flash "I don't think that all adults have lost his trust Clark was able to get near him."

Clark shook his head "The child was terrified when I was near. It's not that he trusted me Bruce it's that he was too scared to even move when I was there. He is scared of other people at the very least, scared that he will get hurt again."

Wonder Woman then spoke up "I think for now we should leave the child alone. Let him get used to the new environment before we try to get him out of the shell he has built around himself."

Aquaman nodded "Too many changes at once is likely to cause the child to panic. I think Diana Has the right idea. Give the child some time to calm down and see if he will come to us. The room he is in is in an unused corridor so not many people will be going by it. Let's just leave some food in the room and leave him be for now."

J'onn nodded "The child still has some spark of life left. I would suggest leaving the food outside the door for now. Treat the room as a no go zone until the child invites us in or there is something wrong with him. If we try to force him He may just relocate where he is to a more dangerous location."

Batman nodded "I will inform the league not to go down that corridor and if they see the boy don't approach him. We still have no idea what kind of powers he has."

Clark asked "what about the cameras in the room in the medical wing? He could have used them to escape."

Bruce shook his head "They were totaled in the last power surge we had not gotten around to fixing them before he left."

The founders then fell silent wondering what would happen now that the child was awake. Batman returned to his computer searching all the databases he could find trying to find the identity of the child now in their care.

**AND cut**

**Chapter two is now done and it is longer than chapter one yay ^^**

**Please note some characters may be a little off I have not watched justice league for a while but I know their basic personality trats.**

**Flash is kid like**

**Batman is serious but caring underneath**

**Superman is caring on the outside, bit of a softy for kids**

**J'onn is intellectual and will more often use words that seam slightly off in today's context**

**Aquaman is sort of like J'onn in that his speech is different but he has a fun side… I think**

**Wonder Woman is kind of uniformed about things but kind overall**

**Then the green lantern is a solder but I can't really remember his personality some help here?**

**Well anyway till next time and feel free to tell me something is off on my little personality list. Like I said I have not watch JL for a while.**


End file.
